Forum:Yami Nara Reworked
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: Land of Fire' 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : '''Hiragana, also known as the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, is the first shadow-puppet that Yami has ever claimed. It was a dark and stormy night and Yami was assigned to personally protect the Daimyo in her elegant manor. Without a doubt, she trusted Yami to enormous extents, mainly because of the sheer loyalty he had displayed over the years. Little to her knowledge however, he had a plan which would put her out of power and him into power, all in a single technique. He had to wait for the right moment to do so, when everyone else had abandoned their post. He knew the perfect distraction.' Yami exited the manor and went out into the forest, where he climbed a tree and placed a lightning rod directly on the top. This was the perfect plan. Lightning struck the lightning rod which was jammed inside the wood of the plant, setting it ablaze. This fire quickly spread to the other trees as well. With this, many of the guards would be forced to deal with this, allowing Yami time to meet with the Daimyo alone. He quickly proceeded back to the manor and slipped in the back way. By this time, the fire had spread to a large portion of the forest and was headed for the manor itself. Responding to this, tons of guards poured from the manor, leaving only a few to guard the Daimyo. Known for his strength, Yami was assigned to the Daimyo's room to ensure that she stayed safe, which was the perfect chance for Yami to claim her. Entering the room under his orders, Yami proceeded over to the lamp and light it, illuminating the room but waking the Daimyo. She stepped out of her bed and questioned why Yami had turned the light on, and even more so why he was in the room with her. Without giving her a response, he threw a kunai directly at her brain, killing her in the process. Following this, he used generated his chakra into her shadow (supplied by the lamp light) and animated it, which then allowed him to pull her shadow into his own. Directly afterwards, he released her shadow which then took the form of herself as if she had never died. He then proceeded in disposing the body by animating his own shadow and making the shadow devour it, erasing all trace of the real body's existence. This shadow-puppet had no free will, but was embedded with the same mannerism and quirks as if she were alive. She could respond to questions, events, everything. Though, she belonged to Yami now. The leader of the Land of Fire was Yami's puppet. The Land of Fire has changed considerably, being a much more stronger economic state, as Yami has made that his major goal. His ambitions start like this: The first step to his plan was to officially take over the Daimyo's position, which he has accomplished. This grants him access to one of the strongest villages in the entire shinobi world, Konohagakure, along with several other smaller villages that reside in the Land of Fire. With his military power and economic prowess, Yami began conquering other lands to gather more military, political and economic prowess. This essentially starts an arms race against other lands, as they now feel the need to further increase their military prowess and expand, even lands without the money to do so. When they try to do so, they'll ultimately go bankrupt. As his economic value has increased, so has the military support that he manages to purchase by using his increase in money. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : The economic status of the Land of Fire has increased, by using the existing military prowess of the land already to conquer weaker lands, damaged by the Fourth Shinobi World War, exploiting their resources and establishing a triangular trade across the shinobi world, with the major trades originating from the conquered lands under the Land of Fire and the resource-rich Land of Fire itself. Thus, with the most essential things being requested, Yami caused the Daimyo to apply a tax and gradually increase it, as these products are essential. The major conquered land is the Land of Swamp, known for their high metal ores, making every country and even organizations that require weapons. More importantly, the Land of Iron is their biggest buyer, being one of the great lands even if they aren't acknowledged as one of the five great nations, allowing for Yami to control the economic status of the world through metal, as nearly all nations require it. 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? : To be honest, the technological capabilities are gonna stay the same, such as television. The basics. I don't find technology suited for naruto, so I don't think much about it. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : Recognized as the most economically advanced nation, bandits and other rogue shinobi organizations and ronin seek to be apart of it, simply for the money. Nevertheless, they are tools to increase the military prowess of the land. Though, this isn't the major contribution. The major contribution is that after the fourth war, people began hunting those with Kekkei Genkai, even entire lands. Yami, seeing an opportunity, opened up the Land of Fire as a haven for those users. Helped them master their abilities, and added them to the military. ''' 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : '''I will apply for Daimyo, as I've done here. Tailed Beast don't matter here. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : Population~5, Military~3.5, Economic Strength~4 Audition Decision The applications open at October 10th on 00.01 GMT+0. Apply again when it opens. Category:Ame's Evolution Applications